


Grizzop has an ear kink

by Anonymous



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Ear Kink, Ear play, F/M, I can't believe I had to add that tag, No genitals are touched no clothes are taken off but this is definitely sex, Nonconventional sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I can't fucking believe I wrote thisThe title literally says it all
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Sasha Racket
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	Grizzop has an ear kink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [holding on and sense is gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911467) by [escherzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherzo/pseuds/escherzo). 



He hadn’t brought it up. Not because he was particularly embarrassed by it, but because they didn’t really have that kind of relationship.

They hadn’t actually talked about whatever they are. Its something more than friends but not quite “lovers”, he would say. Not that Grizzop doesn’t love Sasha, he does. He feels confident she loves him too, they just don’t do love in the way one might expect.

They share a bed sometimes, kiss rarely. And honestly sex isn’t something he feels like he _needs._ It feels nice or whatever, but its not something he craves, and she’s never brought it up so he assumes it must be the same for her.

She probably won't ever know about his kink or whatever it is. It probably won’t come up.

(It does.)

They’re following a minion, just trying to get information honestly. Its just the two of them so they can be properly sneaky, while Hamid and Azu have teamed up to try and get information from the records at city hall. It requires a lot more smiling and talking, so the tasks were easy to split up.

They’re following at a fairly good distance, but it seems like the minion might know someone is tailing them. They’ve been lead to a busy market and have to keep ducking behind stalls to keep out of sight.

Grizzop gets distracted for just a second as he thinks he sees something through the crowd-

And Sasha quickly grabs at him and pulls him out of sight, pressing him between her and the wall so her black cloak will add extra camouflage.

He really doesn’t mean to, but as soon as her hand closes around his ear, he lets out a moan. Its only a second before her hand muffles the rest, and he stares up at her with wide eyes.

He’s pressed bodily against her in a corner, a hand over his mouth and her other still clutching his ear. He almost can’t blame himself for how turned on he is right now, but he can still feel himself blushing when she quirks an eyebrow.

After she’s sure the coast is clear, they continue on, and he forces himself to calm down and focus on the mission. He is still a professional, a paladin at that.

They don’t talk about it. He can almost believe she didn’t notice, or perhaps has forgotten. But that’s not like her.

LOLOMG has defeated the monster of the week and are taking a well earned day of rest when it comes up.

Its just Sasha and Grizzop in their hotel room, sitting on the carpet in the late morning sun.

“Back in the market,” she starts, and he goes still.

“What about it?” he asks. His mouth feels dry all of a sudden, and he’s having trouble focusing on restringing his bow.

“You liked it,” she states matter of factly. “When I grabbed your ear.”

“Um,” he says intelligently.

“D’you want me to do it again?”

And isn’t that a surprise. He had expected some questions, maybe some teasing, but an offer? Hadn’t even crossed his mind.

“Only if you want to,” he answers truthfully.

“It was interesting,” she responds, sliding over so they’re sitting next to each other, backs against the bed. Its such a _Sasha_ thing to say that it makes him smile despite the butterflies in his stomach.

“Alright?” she asks, one hand coming up to lightly trace over the back of his ear. He shivers and nods.

That’s all the permission she needs, apparently. She lets her hand wander experimentally at first, gauging his reaction.

He lets out a squeak when her thumb flicks over the tip of his ear, then bites his lip to try and keep quiet. She does it a few more times, until he lets out a proper moan.

If he wasn’t hard before, he is now, but he doesn’t even spare a thought to it as she brings up her other hand.

She spends a good while figuring out what he likes. When she presses a kiss to one ear, he whimpers. When she strokes lightly over both, he full body shudders. And when she gives a squeeze, just one, to the base of one ear, he moans her name.

“Is this a you thing or a goblin thing?” she asks curiously.

He’s panting now and it takes a second for the question to reach his brain.

“N-not sure,” he says. “But I think just me- Oh fuck-“

He cuts himself off as she gives a firm squeeze to the base of both ears.

“S-Sasha, I’m going to-“ she pulls him closer by both ears and holds on tight enough that he sees stars. Right as he tips over the edge, she presses a kiss to the top of his head.

She rubs her thumbs soothingly along the cartilage as he comes down from his high. Finally he slumps against her. She gives one last squeeze before letting go, which makes him moan weakly, overstimulated.

“Was that okay?”

“Y-yeah, that was… That was good,” he says. “Sorry if it was weird for you, I know its not a, uh, normal thing.”

“I think all of that stuff is kinda weird,” she says back truthfully.

“Well if you have anything weird you want to try, just let me know,” he offers, leaning back a bit to look up at her.

She bites her lip, clearly already having something in mind.

“Oh? What is it?” he asks.

“Can I teach you to do a flip?” she asks eagerly.

He can’t help it, he starts laughing. Of course that would be it. “Okay,” he agrees readily. “Give me some time to recover, my legs feel like jelly right now. But later you can teach me to do a flip.”

She seems pleased by this and happily moves back over to where she was sharpening some of her daggers.

Later he learns how to do a flip. Its not super easy, but its well worth it for the look on her face when he does it perfectly for the first time.

Bonus:

“I think I’ve got something this time!” Grizzop excitedly says as he looks down at his cards. He’s known her long enough by now to be pretty sure that she cheats somehow, but since they don’t play for any real stakes he doesn’t mind.

Suddenly he feels a warm hand grab his ear, stroking up and down a few times. He lets out an involuntary moan and his eyes flutter closed.

“Th-this is cheating,” he protests as the hand continues.

“Yeah?” Sasha says like its obvious, nonchalantly adding to the river as she continues to take him apart with her other hand.

“Not f-fair-“ he tries again before cutting himself off with a loud groan. He sets his cards face up onto the table, knowing it doesn’t matter at this point. He’s too far gone to focus. He’s already lost _and_ won.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before I genuinely can't believe I'm starting now holy shit


End file.
